Bittersweet Feelings
by CatherineMiller
Summary: Nicht so albern, wies auf den ersten Blick wirkt, eher eine ernste Story mit Humor hoffe ich doch .


Disclaimer: Die Charas von Weiß Kreuz gehören nicht mir, ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story (schön wärs!XD)

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen

"...ji...YOHJI!", drang eine stimme unter die dicke Decke des ältesten Weiß, die dieser fest um sich, insbesondere seinen Kopf geschlungen hatte. Grummelnd wühlte er sich ein wenig aus dem Stoff und sah sich Ken gegenüber, der spöttisch auf ihn herablächelte. "Wieder unter den Lebenden?" War der Braunhaarige eigentlich schon immer so laut gewesen? Yohji konnte sch nicht daran erinnern. Stöhnend verzog er das Gesicht, bevor er es wieder im Kissen vergrub. Doch so schnell war ein Kenken nicht abzuwimmeln.

"Aya hat gesagt, dass du noch fünf Minuten hast, bevor er dich holen kommt..." Wieder tauchte das Gesicht unter dem blonden Haarschopf auf. "Er hat geredet? Um diese Uhrzeit?", fragte Balinese aufs Höchste verwundert. Das war doch nicht möglich! Und wirklich, Siberian grinste nur leicht und zuckte die Schultern.

"Er hat ganz genüsslich seine Zeitung zusammengefaltet und sich noch einen Tee

eingegossen, nachdem er auf die Uhr gesehen hat...du weißt, was das bedeutet..."

Ok spätestens jetzt wusste Yohji, dass sein Kollege Recht hatte und er sich wirklich

schleunigst erheben sollte, wenn er nicht gleich eine unfreundliche Bekanntschaft mit dem Fußboden machen wollte. Trotzdem siegte wieder der Kleinkindtrotz.

"Warum muss ich aufstehen? Ist doch sowieso nichts im Laden los...", moserte er genervt.

Ken rollte die Augen, denn manchmal machte Yohji seinem Namen alle Ehre (1) ...naja meistens sogar. Schnell packte er zu und riss dem anderen einfach die Decke weg, nur um sofort rot anzulaufen und sie zumindest zum Teil wieder herzugeben. Er hatte nicht bedacht, wie der andere normalerweise schlief und bekam nun ein wohlgeformtes, blankes Hinterteil entgegengestreckt.

"Erstens bekommen wir heute eine neue Lieferung und zweitens hat Aya es gesagt..." Damit war der Fall doch wohl erledigt, oder? Er hatte allerdings nicht die Diskussionsfreude eines verschlafenen Killers mitten in der Nacht bedacht. Immerhin war es erst neun Uhr.

"Menno, ich will aber nicht...ich steh nie wieder auf..." Yohji klang wild entschlossen, das durchzusetzen, weswegen Ken sich ein Lachen verbeißen musste. Man sollte nicht glauben, dass da der Älteste von ihnen vor ihm lag. Selbst die Schlafmütze Omi war vernünftiger.

"Oh gut, dann kann Aya dich ja aufsaugen, wenn du genug getrocknet bist und ich bekomm dein Zimmer!" Das half. Schneller als man schauen konnte saß Balinese senkrecht im Bett.

"Nichts bekommst du!"

Er maulte noch ein bisschen herum, schwang aber schließlich seinen - seiner Meinung nach - göttlichen Playboykörper aus den Laken und streckte sich ausgiebig. Ken machte schnell, dass er davonkam, bevor er noch Nasenbluten kriegte. Yohji hatte aber auch wirklich kein Schamgefühl! Ok, musste man bei so einem Körper auch nicht haben, aber für ihn war es einfach nur peinlich, zumal er nicht unbedingt darauf scharf war, dass jeder wusste, dass er schwul war.

Eigentlich stand er ja dazu, aber er wollte das Risiko lieber nicht eingehen, das seine Freunde und Kollegen negativ darauf reagierten, zumal er keine Ahnung hatte, was sie über dieses Thema dachten. Omi hätte wohl am ehesten Verständnis für ihn, Aya wäre es wahrscheinlich egal und Yohji würde ihn auslachen. Darauf konnte er dann doch verzichten.

Auf dem Gang begegnete er Aya, der ihn finster anfunkelte. Oh oh, der hatte wohl das mit dem Staubsauger gehört. Der Rothaarige hasste es wie die Pest, wenn man ihn in nahem Zusammenhang mit Haushaltsgeräten nannte, obwohl er ja nun wirklich der Einzige war, der sie regelmäßig benutze. Er war allerdings auch der Einzige, der wusste, wie man sie richtig einsetzte, ohne sich und seine Umgebung, vor allem die etwas wertvolleren Einrichtungsgegenstände zu gefährden.

Es war also kein Wunder, dass man immer nur ihn mit Staubsauger und Mob hantieren sah, stilecht mit Staubwedel und Schürze. Ein Anblick, der dermaßen zum Lachen reizte, dass sich die übrigen Weiß-Killer lieber verzogen, solange ihr

Anführer putzte, denn sie hätten es wohl nicht überlebt, wenn sie sich über ihr 'Hausmädchen' lustig gemacht hätten, dafür verstand sich dieses zu gut auf den Umgang mit spitzen, scharfen Gegenständen. Im Grunde genommen waren sie ja auch alle drei froh, dass Abyssinian das übernahm, denn sonst wären sie früher oder später im Dreck erstickt und sowieso schon längst verhungert, weil keiner auch nur annähernd Essbares zustande brachte.

Verlegen kratzte Ken sich am Hinterkopf. "Ähm...er ist aufgestanden...", informierte er seinen Leader. Der nickte nur und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.

Kopfschüttelnd sah der Fußballer dem eisigen Rotschopf hinterher. Aus dem würde er wohl nie schlau werden, auch nach den zwei Jahren, in denen sie nun schon zusammenarbeiteten nicht. Seufzend begab sich der braunhaarige Junge wieder in die Küche, um den Tisch fertig zu decken. Immerhin sollte die morgendliche Frühstücksschlacht bald beginnen und darauf musste man ja schon entsprechend vorbereitet sein.

Eine Viertelstunde später bequemte sich auch wirklich ein immer noch recht verschlafener, aber inzwischen geduschter Playboy die Treppen hinunter. Ok, er war zumindest das, was Yohji unter angezogen verstand. Bedeckt mit Kleidungsstücken, die seine Haut mehr entblößten als versteckten, wie sie es eigentlich tun sollten, denn dazu war Kleidung doch da oder? Wäre Ken nicht an diesen Anblick gewöhnt, er hätte sicher zu sabbern begonnen.

Müde kratzte sich der blonde Mann am Bauch und ließ sich mit einem absolut mitleiderregenden Seufzen und einer theatralischen Geste auf seinen Stuhl sinken. Der Fußballer konnte nur wieder den Kopf schütteln, stand aber schicksalsergeben auf und füllte Yohjis Tasse mit lebensspendendem Kaffee, bevor Aya wieder herunterkam und womöglich über den Müll meckerte, der herumlag. Damit konnte man den Playboy nämlich im Moment gut verwechseln, so wie der in seinem Stuhl hing.

"Bist du doch tot?", fragte der Braunhaarige seinen Kollegen neckend. Der grummelte nur übelgelaunt und grapschte dann nach der Tasse, die ihm entgegengestreckt wurde. Ahh Kaffee, gab es etwas besseres am frühen Morgen...von einem weichen, warmen Bett mal abgesehen...und vielleicht...nein diesen Gedanken verfolgte er besser ein andermal weiter.

Nebenbei fiel ihm auf, dass er schon seit einer verdammt langen Zeit nicht mehr morgens/mittags neben jemandem aufgewacht war. Grübelnd starrte er in die dampfende, schwarze Flüssigkeit in seiner weißen Tasse mit dem lachenden Kondom drauf. Er wusste auch nicht warum, aber er liebte dieses Ding. Seltsam, denn ausgerechnet Aya war auf die Idee gekommen, sie ihm zum Geburtstag zu schenken.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, vielleicht half ja dass, seine karussellfahrenden Gedanken in Reih und Glied zu bringen. Aber anstatt in geordneten Bahnen zu laufen, rannten sie noch wirrer durcheinander. Der ganz normale Morgenwahnsinn, wie er befand. Stöhnend ließ er seinen dröhnenden Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. Er hätte gestern eindeutig nicht so viel trinken sollen, dann würde ihm heute das Denken vielleicht leichter fallen.

Warum hatte er sich eigentlich betrunken? So hässlich war die Frau, die ihn angegraben hatte nun auch wieder nicht gewesen. Groß, lange Beine, kurze schwarze Haare, eigentlich nicht so sein Typ aber eigentlich ganz ansehnlich. Sie waren schnell ins Gespräch gekommen, aber es war deutlich zu spüren gewesen, dass die Kleine nicht nur reden wollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie in dem etwas schäbigen Hotelzimmer gelandet waren und auch was danach passiert war, lag ziehmlich im Dunkeln. Er wusste nur noch, dass er wohl recht schnell abgehauen war, konnte aber nicht mehr sagen, ob da mehr passiert war oder nicht.

Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter riss ihn zurück in die Realität. Als er aufsah bemerkte er das Aspirin und das Wasserglas vor seiner Nase. Dankbar nahm er beides an und war froh, dass Ken nicht weiter nachfragte, sondern ihn einfach grübeln ließ, denn ihm stand im Moment nicht der Sinn nach langen Gesprächen und zu so einem würde es zweifelsfrei ausarten, wenn er erst einmal zu reden begann.

Seit Wochen ging das schon so, dass er sich sinnlos betrank, sich abschleppen ließ und schließlich doch wieder flüchtete, hinterher aber nicht mehr wusste wieso und weshalb. Das war doch nicht normal, vielleicht sollte er ja mal einen Arzt oder so aufsuchen. Vielleicht wurde er aber auch impotent und ergriff deswegen immer die Flucht. Der Gedanke durchzuckte ihn siedendheiß und sofort saß er senkrecht auf seinem Stuhl, was ihm seltsame Blicke seines Kollegen einbrachte.

Konnte das denn sein, dass er Yohji Kudou, Tokios größter Lover und Playboy Nr. 1 es einfach nicht mehr brachte, dass er wirklich... Er schluckte hart und wagte es nicht, den Gedanken erneut weiterzuführen. Nein, nein, das war sicher nur eine Phase, nicht mehr und nicht weniger...wenigstens solange er es sich einredete.

Er beschloss, diese Diskussion auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt zu verschieben, bevor Ken noch auf dumme Gedanken kam und womöglich nachhakte. Der Jüngere hatte gelegentlich trotz seiner etwas langen Leitung und der Tollpatschigkeit ein erstaunliches Gespür für die Stimmungen seiner Kollegen, dass es einem fast Angst machen konnte.

Zum Glück wurde Yohji durch das eben durch die Tür schießende, reichlich aufgelöst wirkende Hauschibi abgelenkt und sofort schaltete sich in ihm der gewöhnliche Modus ein, den er für seine Umwelt parat hielt. "Na Kleiner, schon so früh auf?", neckte er den Teamjüngsten frech.

Der stoppte mitten in der Bewegung und warf dem Älteren einen bitterbösen Blick zu, der bei ihm allerdings eher niedlich wirkte. "Nenn mich nicht Kleiner!", fauchte er gereizt und sein Blick schwenkte um auf Ken. "Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt? Ich komm zu spät zur Schule!" Gar nicht auf eine Antwort wartend, knöpfte er sein Hemd bis oben hin zu und stopfte es eilig in die Hose. "Meine Socken!", quietschte er erschrocken, als sein Blick auf seine nackten Füße fiel.

Auf dem Gang rannte er beinahe in Aya hinein, der einen Schritt zur Seite machte, um dem Wirbelwind zu entgehen. Heute hatten es eindeutig alle auf ihn abgesehen. Fehlte nur noch Yohji, dann war das Trio perfekt. Seelenruhig ging er in die Küche und schmierte dem Jüngsten sein Pausenbrot, legte es an den üblichen Platz und nahm schweigend die Autoschlüssel zu seinem Porsche.

Genauso lautlos wie er gekommen war, verließ er die Küche wieder und wenige Sekunden später fiel die Haustür mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloß. Die beiden zurückgebliebenen grinsten sich synchron an. Aya wusste immer ganz genau was zu tun war und er wusste auch, dass Omi mal wieder den Bus verpasst hatte. Aus der oberen Etage drang ein Schrei zu ihnen herunter. Anscheinend war es dem blonden Jungen auch gerade aufgefallen.

Es polterte und fluchte und er verwuscheltes Chibi kam auf einem Fuß in die Küche gehüpft, weil er verzweifelt versuchte seinen Schuh an den anderen zu bekommen. Nur dank Yohjis hilfreich ausgestrecktem Arm wurde er vor einer Kollision mit den Küchenfliesen bewahrt. Hastig flog sein Blick zur Brotdose und sein Gehirn entschied, dass dafür keine Zeit mehr war. Eine weitere Hand, die dieses Mal Ken gehörte, drückte ihm das fertige Pausenbrot in die Hand und strich die blonden Strähnen glatt, während der Junge noch verwirrt auf das Päckchen starrte.

Dann bekam er seine Schultasche umgehängte und mit einem Schubs von zwei Händen stolperte er aus der Haustür, durch den Vorgarten, direkt auf den weißen Wagen zu, der bereits vor der Auffahrt auf ihn wartete. Mit betretenem Gesichtsausdruck und leicht geröteten Wangen stieg er ein und krümelte sich auf dem Ledersitz zusammen, um möglichst nicht aufzufallen.

Auf sein gemurmeltes "Gomen ne...arigatou Aya-san...", bekam er wie immer nur ein gebrummtes "Hn..." Ein ganz normaler Morgen eben und Omi nutzte die zwanzig Minuten Fahrtzeit, sich noch einmal den Stoff der ersten Stunde durchzusehen. Mit dem Rotschopf ein Gespräch anzufangen hatte er schon lange aufgegeben.

Es wunderte ihn nur, dass der andere das morgendliche Theater immer wieder mitmachte, ohne sich zu beklagen, oder die Geduld zu verlieren. Schon erstaunlich, denn Aya war ja nicht gerade bekannt für seine Umgänglichkeit, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte. Aber er sagte nie etwas, schmierte Omi jeden Morgen sein Pausenbrot, ohne das ihn jemals jemand darum gebeten hätte.

Omi fand allerdings keine Zeit, sich länger Gedanken über das manchmal recht merkwürdige Verhalten seines Anführers zu machen, denn sie hielten vor der Schule. Der Junge bedankte sich noch einmal und sprang dann aus dem Wagen, damit Aya nicht noch länger warten musste. Er ahnte nicht, dass der weiße Porsche stehen blieb und ihm der wachsame Blick amethystfarbener Augen folgte, bis er das Schultor passiert hatte.

Erst, als Ran sich sicher war, das sein Schützling dort war, wo er hingehörte, wendete er den Porsche und fuhr zurück zum Koneko.

Dort war Ken gerade dabei, die Einkaufsliste zusammenzustellen, den er noch am Vormittag erledigen wollte. Da Aya ja kochte, war in dessen feiner Handschrift bereits alles aufgeführt, was er für die Hauptmahlzeiten benötigte. Von Ken wurde nur noch erwartet, dass er genau das besorgte und an die Grundnahrungsmittel wie Bier und Chips in Yohjis Fall, Schokolade für Omi und Popcorn für sich selbst sowie Getränke dachte. Dafür war er von den anderen Haushaltspflichten entbunden, bei denen er ohnehin nie eine große Hilfe war. Bei ihm ging meistens mehr zu Bruch als dass es sauber wurde.

"Brauchst du noch was?", fragte er sein blondes Gegenüber, das bereits die dritte Tasse Kaffee in sich hineinkippte. Yohji schluckte, dachte kurz nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nein ich denke nicht, meine Kosmetik besorge ich selbst, du kaufst nur das falsche..."

"Wenn du auch immer so ganz speziellen Kram von Arma-irgendwas und dem Zwerg da willst..." Kenn rollte genervt die Augen, denn er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, nur für Yohjis Düftchen und Cremchen durch die halbe Stadt zu fahren.

Der Playboy schnaubte entrüstet. "Armani heißt das und Calvin Klein ist kein Zwerg, sondern heißt nur so!" Seit er den Namen mal im Wörterbuch nachgeschlagen hatte, wurde er von Ken und Omi pausenlos aufgezogen. Aber eine Ikone wie er stand über solch neidischen Anfeindungen. Meistens jedenfalls. Zumindest dann, wenn er nicht, wie gerade, in einer Lebenskrise steckte.

Ken dagegen verstand gar nicht, was an diesen sündteueren Kosmetik-Artikeln so toll sei sollte und vervollständigte seine Liste, indem er noch ein paar persönliche Dinge draufsetzte.

"Ok, dann fahr ich jetzt mal...", verkündete er und stand auf, was ihm einen entsetzten Blick von Yohji einbrachte. ''Was? Du willst mich doch nicht mit Mr. Eis alleine lassen!" In Balineses Stimme schwang eindeutig leichte Panik mit.

Ken verbiss sich gekonnt ein breites Grinsen. "Warum nicht? Er sagt doch sowieso nichts..."

"Das ist es ja! Und wenn man auch nur einen überflüssigen Ton von sich gibt, von dem er sich angesprochen fühlt, dann..." Yohji schauderte etwas sehr übertrieben, was seinen Kollegen nun wirklich zum Lachen reizte. "Yohji, stell dich bitte nicht so an, als wärst du erst drei und müsstest beim bösen Onkel Aya zurückbleiben."

"Is aber so, ich werd sicher eingehen vor Langeweile..." Yohji zog wirklich alle Register, versuchte es sogar mit Omis Chibi-Bettelblick, der bei ihm allerdings reichlich daneben ging und nur lächerlich wirkte.

Ken erwiderte nichts mehr, hier wäre wohl jedes Wort vergebene Liebesmüh gewesen. "Ich werde jetzt gehen und du kannst ja was gegen deine Langeweile tun, indem du mal zur Abwechslung nicht nur rumhängst und auf Weiber wartest, sondern Aya mit der Lieferung hilfst..." Er hatte zwar keine Hoffnung, dass das ihren Anführer mehr entlockte, als eine hochgezogene Augenbraue und ein kühler Blick, aber einen Versuch war es wert und immerhin würde sein Freund dann nicht die ganze Zeit vor sich hinbrüten. Er würde dem anderen ja zu gerne helfen, aber bedrängen brachte gar nichts, das wusste er aus Erfahrung.

Also raffte er Geld, Liste und die Schlüssel von Yohjis Seven zusammen und verließ rasch das Haus, nachdem er sich Schuhe und Jacke angezogen hatte. In der Auffahrt begegnete ihm Aya, der soeben den Porsche auf seinem Platz parkte, so fein säuberlich gerade, als wären dort Abstandhalter eingebaut worden. Er selbst war ja froh, wenn er unbeschadet vom Supermarkt wiederkam. Aber er war ja auch nicht so perfekt, er war nur Baka-Ken.

Seufzend stieg er ein, startete den Motor, der sogleich schnurrend ansprang und steuerte das Fahrzeug mit mehr Glück als Geschick rückwärts aus der Einfahrt und dann in Richtung Supermarkt.

(1) Yohji Kleinkind


End file.
